


protector

by novoaa1



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Non-binary Reader - Freeform, Other, POV Michelle Jones, Protective Michelle Jones, Protectiveness, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Soft Michelle Jones, Supernatural Elements, Witchcraft, Witches, nb!reader is a magick user, supernatural elements mirror that of the vampire diaries and the originals, though it isn't really necessary to have seen either of those shows before reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27889303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novoaa1/pseuds/novoaa1
Summary: MJ really doesn’t know when her life got so freaking complicated.Peter Parker being Spider-man? Fine, okay. A little unsettling? Sure. Concerning? Absolutely. But overall, fine. Manageable, even.Then she met you. Sociable, full of life, sweet as fucking pie.Or: MJ adores you, witchy voodoo shit and all, but hell if it isn't also stressing her the fuck out.
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Reader, Michelle Jones/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	protector

**Author's Note:**

> nb!reader but let me know if i fucked that up cause it's my first time writing a non-female reader
> 
> just a random drabble
> 
> getting back into a writing groove, you know how it be

MJ really doesn’t know when her life got so freaking complicated. 

Peter Parker being Spider-man? Fine, okay. A little unsettling? Sure. Concerning? Absolutely. But overall, fine. Manageable, even.

Then she met you. Sociable, full of life, sweet as fucking pie. You’d transferred into Midtown late into the first semester of sophomore year, all baggy oversized clothes and cutesy giggles and a smile that stole the very breath from her lungs. It was like some sappy rom-com, the story of you and her.

Running straight into you (literally) on your very first day at Midtown, helping you with your books after they’d fallen to the ground. Stammering her way through a painfully awkward introduction, ducking her head bashfully when you giggled at her obvious discomfort. Lingering in the halls exchanging shy smiles and forced small-talk until a teacher came by, getting matching pink detention slips for loitering. 

It was all sappy shit and rainbows for the first couple weeks, the kind of modern-day fairy tale courtship that threatened to give MJ a freaking cavity, it was that sickly sweet. 

Then, boom—turns out, the adorable heaven-sent angel she’s dating turns out to be magical. Like, Latin-chanting, pyrokinetic, honest-to-Riri _magical_ with ancient spellbooks (“grimoires,” you called them), an extensive candle collection, and your own community of supernatural loose cannons providing capital-T “Trouble” on the regular. 

And just like that, everything gets a hell of a lot more complicated. Again. 

To be clear: she doesn’t mind that you’re a witch. Or… wizard. Clairvoyant. Whatever the gender-neutral term for that would be. Magick-user, maybe? (She’ll have to ask you about that.) If anything, she actually finds it kind of hot. The whole magick-wielding thing, that is. 

But regardless, that doesn’t negate the fact that it’s just one more reason for her to worry. As if she didn’t have enough of that already.

When Peter doesn’t answer his cell phone, she can’t help but wonder if he’s lying dead in an alley somewhere, beaten and broken, gone forever. 

With you, it’s about a thousand times worse. 

‘Cause, see, Peter has Tony Stark. He has a fancy suit, and a lady named Karen (MJ doesn’t bother asking about that part), and Ned in his ear… Hell, he’s basically got the whole Avengers team on speed dial in case shit really hits the fan.

But you… well. You’ve got werewolf friends who don’t like magick-users, undead acquaintances who lust after your blood, a hundred and one people who’ll happily burn your kind at the stake the moment they discover what you’re capable of. 

You don’t have a Tony Stark, or a Karen, or a Ned. You don’t have the Avengers on retainer, or someone like Aunt May—a protector. Someone who’ll come running, no questions asked, the moment you call.

So, MJ guesses, she’ll just have to be that for you. 

— —

**Author's Note:**

> thoughts?
> 
> also i made a new tumblr for writing shit to be more organized, and i'll be posting most reader-insert works there if you wanna check it @novoaa1writes [link](https://novoaa1writes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
